Love of a sister
by Melissa1991
Summary: Jasper is feeling extremly guilty when he nearly attacked Bella and now the family moves once again. Jasper seeks comfort at the person who is never understood by anyone but him. His own thorny rose sister All from Rose's POV


**_A/N: This is set during new moon _**

* * *

Rose's POV:

I knew something like this would happen; it was wrong to get involved with a girl whom had such a strong scent.

I don't blame Jasper at all; I could never blame him.

He still struggled with our way of living because he lived centuries of human blood and the change is not easy especially not for a man. We girls are stronger because well…I don't know we're different than men. Jasper would be able to complete my answer because he's very intelligent and even though we actually don't need the education we get now he always takes notes and really listens what is being said. He thinks he's bad and all those things but in fact he's a wonderful person and the only one who really took his time to sort my feelings out. My real brothers never really cared for me and Edward's always so sulky and indifferent. Emmett was my true love, my entire being in this dark life and I couldn't picture my life without him but he sees things from the bright side and I don't want him to worry about me.

Now we had to move out of Forks to a new place. I wished that we could stay at one place and be normal like going to the church on Sundays and just go for a cup of tea afterwards at a friend's home but we're just not normal.

"Rose?" Jasper's voice sounded hesitant at the door space "may I come in please?"

"Of course, come here on the bed" I smiled forced he looked horrible, like all the life was drained out of him. The overwhelming guilt was still in his eyes. Damn you Bella, for letting my brother suffer like this and same counts for you Edward.

"Rose…, do you think I'm a horrible person now?" "A beast and a big disappointment for our family?"

"No sweetie, come here I" smiled warmly. Sometimes he was like a lost little boy and then I really feel the urge to take him in my arms and comfort him.

"Where's Emmett?"

"With Alice and Esmé, they dragged him along to shop for new furniture for the kitchen" Jasper laughed a bit

"And Carlisle?" I asked tensed he was our father and I know he suffers too.

"He went along with them to keep Alice and Emmett under control"

I had to laugh a bit at that part; Alice and Emmett together was far from a good combination.

"Rose…, do you think Edward will ever forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive honey, it was not your fault but his"

"Bringing a human in a house with vampires even if they're trained it is like holding a mouse under the nose of a cat all the time and say that he can't have it because he has to live with that mouse."

Jasper smiled a bit and laid his head on my lap. I couldn't help but stroke his golden curls softly as if he were a little boy.

"Edward, Alice and Emmett are always perfect, I am the beast and you're the bitch. I'm sure deep in their hearts Esmé and Carlisle despise us."

"No, they love us in their own quiet way Jazz and even if no one else loves us you have me and I have you but Alice loves you very much and I know Emmett loves me too."

"Rose?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you Rosie, you're not a bith like everyone sees you or a vain thing. You give me so much love and comfort when i need it that I wished I could take away your pains and sorrows."

"I love you too my silly little brother and just being with you makes me forget my sorrows. Your happiness takes away my pain."

"Rose, if I die once...I want you as my mum in my next life."

"Silly boy," I whispered hoarse from emotions "I can't be your mother and never will be because I already wished for you as my brother for my next life and Esme as our mother."

"Let's go hunt together thorny Rose," Jasper whispered teasing

"I'll beat you to the front door" I laughed and jumped from the bed

"No, I'll beat you" Jasper laughed too "you're older so you need to take it slow or else you might break a bone."

"I am not old Jasper Hale!" I shrieked and ran away

He followed me and we crashed into the rest of the family at the front door.

"Hey what's this?" Esme laughed

"Jasper and I are going to hunt but he says that I have to take it slow because I'm old!"

"Yeah look, you have wrinkles and grey hair and you walk painfully!" Jasper laughed HE'S SO DEAD!

"Walk and keep quiet or else I'll feed you to the sharks" I threatened trying to hold back my laughter

"Yes captain, as you wish captain" He saluted

My eyes met Alice and she smiled mouthing thanks to me

I smiled back and mouthed back that she didn't have to worry.

Jasper is and will always be my brother and I'll protect him and try to keep him happy.


End file.
